1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a system, and computer program product for natural language processing of documents. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system, and computer program product for discovering relationships in tabular data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents include information in many forms. For example, textual information arranged as sentences and paragraphs conveys information in a narrative form.
Some types of information are presented in a tabular organization. For example, a document can include tables for presenting financial information, organizational information, and generally, any data items that are related to one another through some relationship.
Natural language processing (NLP) is a technique that facilitates exchange of information between humans and data processing systems. For example, one branch of NLP pertains to transforming a given content into a human-usable language or form. For example, NLP can accept a document whose content is in a computer-specific language or form, and produce a document whose corresponding content is in a human-readable form.